Harry Potter and the Unrevealed Past
by Deityy
Summary: Ever wondered what came before Harry? Lily and James mysterious, untold pasts are here for anyone to view.
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

"Argh!" A furious voice rang from the girls dormitory. "Potter!" the same voice tumbled down the stairs, turning startled heads. An auburn-haired girl appeared in the doorway of the dormitory, her angry emerald eyes ablaze. She walked down the stairs slowly, a forced silence about her. She approached a boy around her age, with messy, raven-coloured hair, and hazel eyes behind glasses. "Wand." she hissed, her face a mere few inches from his own. "Wand?" he asked, feigning a startled demeanor. "What wand?"

The girl was Lily Evans, a Muggle-born who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James Potter, however, was a Pureblood, a prankster, and completely infatuated with Lily. He managed a sweet smile. "You... certainly don't suspect that I stole your wand, do you, Lily-flower?" James Potter asked, jutting his bottom lip out puppy-pout style. Lily glared. "Yes, actually. I do." she retorted crisply, harshly, holding out her hand for it. "Go out with me, and you can have it back." he replied.

"What?" She knew it.

"Go out with me, I said. Do it, and I'll give you your wand." James repeated patiently. Lily glared. "How many times do I have to say it, you egotistical jerk? NO." she growled. James watched and nodded, in a manner that was extremely annoying to Evans."Potter? If you don't give me back my wand, I am going to kill you." she threatened, dangerously. James smirked. "You wouldn't kill me. You wouldn't dare." he said, coolly, a tint of nervousness in his voice. Lily smiled, sweetly. "You don't want to push me." She snatched for the wand, as James jerked it away. "Not until you go out with me." he insisted.

"No." she said again, balling her fists. "Fine, here." James grumbled, and thrust the wand at her. Lily caught it. "Thank you." she said. James started laughing. "That was fun." he grinned. Lily pursed her lips, turned on her heel, and stalked back up to the girls' dorm.

---

A long haired boy entered the Gryffindor Common Room, black hair falling upon his face. This name was Sirius Black, the only boy at Hogwarts with his very own fan club. Not to mention, he had dated half the female population of the school... As James says, He changes girlfriends almost as often as he changes his socks. He flashed a white smile at James, whom he called Prongs. James grinned back, and Sirius sat down. Among a quartet of friends known as the Marauders, Black was known as Padfoot. "Hullo, Prongs." Sirius greeted, as he sunk comfortably into the overstuffed armchair by the fire. James nodded. "Ello, Padfoot." he replied, smiling. "Evans wouldn't go out with me..." he said, in a mock complaining voice. An awkward silence passed, and they both said "Again."

Sirius grinned. "Like always. You just don't have my charm." James laughed. "So says the boy with his own fan club. I wouldn't want to have your charm." James teased.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, and grinned. "Well, wouldn't you like to have girls fussing over you and asking you to go out with them every time they see you?" he said, with a grin. "Or, at least... Lily?" James blinked.

---

Lily sighed, and packed up her homework in her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. She put up her hair in a low ponytail and walked out of the girls' dorm, hearing her name in a conversation between two of the Marauders. The Marauders were a group of four boys: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. "Is somebody talking about me?" she asked from the top of the staircase, noticing the fact that Sirius had joined James.

"Actually, Evans, we were!" James called back. "You really are stubborn, woman! I must've asked you to go out with me a thousand times, yet you refuse all of them! You are--" but Lily didn't hear what she was, for while Potter was talking, she had made her way down the stairs and out the Portrait hole. Now she pondered about something. _Why **did **she refuse Potter? What was wrong with the boy? He wasn't extremely rude. The pranks were just a game. People need to have fun, especially young boys. Potter was actually a little attractive, maybe more than a little, even. Why did she always refuse? She would like to date Potter, possibly. He might prove to be better than she thinks he is..hmm..--_Lily's thoughts were cut short when a male yelled, "Oi, Evans!"

James Potter had tailed her like a dog out of the portrait hole. Strangely, Sirius had stayed behind. Lily stopped walking, and groaned, out of pure instinct. "What is it, Potter? I don't want to waste my whole life talking to you."

"I know, but I had something for you." he replied, holding out a small felt box. Lily raised an eyebrow, and took the box. "What is it?" she asked. James grinned. "Well, maybe you should open it to find out. I mean, that's why I gave it to you in a box, instead of telling you what it was in the first place." Lily raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Alright, Potter. Have it your way." she said, grasping the lid with one hand, supporting the base with her other. She sighed, as she threw open the lid, to find a note, and a necklace with a small emerald attached to it. The exact color of her eyes. She glanced up at James. "Is it hexed?" James grinned and shook his head. "Read the note. Wrote it myself just now." he said. Lily said nothing, but took the messily-scrawled note in two fingers and, straightened it out, reading it out loud. Like this :

_Lily,_

_For you. Please come to the ball with me next week. That would be great. Go with me?_

_James_

Lily raised an eyebrow after reading this. "Wow, Potter. It almost seems like you have a heart," she said, dryly. "So you're bribing me." James sighed. "Evans, don't you know why I wrote that note? I lo--er. I... really... like you? Cmon. Go to the ball with me." he pleaded, a hopeful expression on his face. He was so adorable. "Fine..." Lily said, after a while. "I'll go. But only this once. Don't expect any real dates from me. Ever." she bargained. James looked overwhelmed. "Seriously! You will!" he exclaimed, a grin and and a look of triumph spreading across his visage. "I keep my word." Lily said, grimly. "Yes. I will."

James's smile stretched across his face, just as another boy approached. The new boy's hazel hair and dark brown eyes turned to grey fur and deep black eyes when he was transformed into a werewolf by the full moon... and Remus Lupin was one of the Marauders. The curse had been delivered when he was bitten by a werewolf. Every full moon, he was transformed into that dangerous, disgusting creature, to roam the forbidden forest in search of smaller creatures, maybe lone humans, to devour. But as soon as his friends found out, they had trained themselves to be unregistered Animagi, who were wizards and witches who could change into a set animal at will. The Marauders gave each other nicknames accordingly. Prongs was James Potter, for his Animagus form was a stag. Sirius Black's Animagus was a large shaggy black dog, thus resulting in the nickname Padfoot.

There was another Marauder, Peter Pettigrew. His ratty form as a human led to him being a rat as an Animagus, thus resulting in his nickname, Wormtail. "Hello, James. Lily." Remus Lupin greeted. His nickname in the group was Moony, as he turned into a werewolf every full moon. James grinned. "Ello, Moony!" he said, cheerfully. "Guess what Evans and I have decided!" he said, grabbing Lily around the waist and pulling her towards him, until her back was against his chest. She raised an eyebrow, and rolled her eyes. "I give. What've you decided?" he asked. James grinned. "We're going to the ball together!" he said, with a wide grin. Lily smiled placidly. "Never again." she explained. "And Potter... don't go advertising it to the world." Remus raised an eyebrow.

"You accepted?" he asked Lily, partially shocked. Lily nodded. "Well, then that means Sirius owes me fifty Galleons!" Lupin grinned. Sirius came up from behind him. "Here's your money." he said, thrusting a sack of Galleons to Remus. It fell at his feet with a satisfying clink. The sound of gold. Remus grinned. "Why, thank you Sirius" he said, bending down and picking it up.He stashed it in his pocket. The pocket now sagged with the weight of 50 Galleons. Sirius sighed. "Lily? Are you really dating James?" he said, quietly.

Lily started, "Of course n--" "She is."James finished, ignoring a distasteful prod in the chest from Lily's elbow. "It's not really a--" "Shh." Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Sure..." he muttered. A ratty-looking boy joined them. "Hullo, all." he said. "Hullo, Wormtail." came the single reply. It was from James himself. Lily sighed, and turned on her heel. "See you all later." she said, quietly, soon rounding the corner and disappearing from view. James shook his head, and laughed. "Girls. They're so... persuasive. When you have the right equipment."

Sirius laughed. "You can say that again." he agreed. James smirked. "Girls. They're so--." he teased. "I didn't actually mean--" Sirius then realized James was poking fun at him, rolled his eyes, and laughed with james. Lupin and Pettigrew stood by, and a small white cat with golden yellow eyes sat on the ground nearby, in plain view, but unregarded... as if it was invisible.


	2. Chapter 2: The Quarrel

It was late. Or rather, extremely early. The clock read 1:27 AM. But still he sat, fully dressed, thinking... about the dance with Lily. The pranks to pull. The idiot in his mind that couldn't go to sleep. James Potter ran a hand through his already-unruly hair. This was habit of his, to make it look wind blown, and as if he had just gotten off the Quidditch field. Just as he was drifting off to sleep, the clock rang, and he bolted out of bed, fumbling with the buttons on top. The alarm kept on ringing, rousing almost all of the other boys in the dormitory. Grouchy complaints were uttered, and loud curses were shouted across the room.

"What the bloody--"

"Turn it off!"

"Bloody Hell, Potter--"

James found the 'off' switch, as soon as all of the other boys had been woken. "James, I suggest you toss it out the window if you don't have any idea how to work it." Remus suggested, groggily. "But then again... with some bad luck, you'll hit someone and knock them out--"

Sirius agreed. "Prongs, do what Moony says. That bloody thing's been ringing for about an hour, now..." Peter had awaken at last. "Well, I suggest you crack it in half, and toss it down the toilet, so nobody finds it." he suggested, grumpy that he'd lost sleep over James stupidity. They all fell back to sleep soon enough, and the clock was forgotten. James slept the least, a mere three hours. His thoughts were clouded, once again, with thoughts about that gorgeous Lily Evans.

---

The clock rang again at 10:30 AM that same morning, and James' fist came crashing down onto the 'off' button. "Bloody clock." he grumbled, his voice muffled by the pillow. A hand found his blanket, and threw it off. Remus was watching him. "James, if you're going to stay up that late into the night, you might try to wake up on time." he said, softly. James lifted his head groggily from the pillow. "You don't even sleep when you're studying for a test, so--" he began. Remus frowned "I'm used to it. _And_ I wake up on time." he replied, helping James out of bed. The other Marauders were already out of bed and fully clothed. James groaned, defeated, and stood up, only to fall back onto his bed. "A few more minutes?" he bargained. Remus raised an eyebrow. "Sure... I guess..." James closed his eyes, and was begging to fall asleep, when-- In due time, a hand shook James awake. James groaned, and got dressed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Lily was already awake. She awoke around roughly the same time as Remus did: 8 AM. The Muggle-born closed the book she had been reading and walked out of the dormitory, making her way towards the Great Hall for breakfast. James, meanwhile, was tormenting Severus Snape, who had unluckily stumbled upon the four Marauders. James's wand was out, in his hand, and pointed at Snivelly what James and Sirius called Snape. A crowd had gathered, and the halls rang with peals of laughter. Snape was twirling in the air, his robes and cloak billowing in an embarassing manner, his underwear occasionally showing. His own wand lay on the floor a few feet away. Cursing, Lily strode up to James. "Put him down." she insisted. James turned. "Hullo, Lily," he said. "Tell me why I should, and I might."

"What has he ever done to you?" James grinned. "Well, it's more of the fact that he _exists_, if you know what I mean..." Lily groaned. "Put him down, _now_." James raised an eyebrow. "Go out with me, and maybe I will." he grinned. Lily shook her head. "I'm already going to the ball with you," she pointed out. "That should be enough." James sighed. "Alright, Evans." he replied, jerking his wand away, and letting Snape fall to the ground with a crash. "Have it your way."

---

Right then, as Snape stood up and shot the Marauders a dirty look, a boy sauntered up to Lily. "Hello," he said pleasantly to Lily, flashing an attractive smile. He was an older Half-Blood wizard in their Year, with dirty blond hair that fell in an irresistable way over the right side of his face. His left eye was unmasked. "Lily... doll. Are you going to the dan--"

"Matt--" Lily began, quietly.  
-"Yes, she is." James interjected protectively, and Matthew finally spared him a glance.  
--"Well, you don't have to be so rude about it, Potter." Matthew Owens frowned. He turned to Lily. "All right, chickie, but if you ever want to d--"  
-"She won't." James interjected again, "Because she's going with me."

Matthew laughed. "All the more reason to want to go with me." he grinned, tipping the feathered cap that he liked to wear on occasion. "Later, then," he said, and bowed his way out.


End file.
